Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by mdizzle
Summary: Sequel to my story Kiss The Girl. Naruto and Hinata are out on a picnic. I don't own Naruto and I don't own the Lion King.


**Can You Feel the Love Tonight**

Well after I wrote my other story 'Kiss the Girl' I couldn't help but feel inspired, so eventually this thing popped into my head. I can honestly tell you if you liked the first one you're going to like this one. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Shikamaru and Chouji were on their way back from a mission when they saw Naruto.

"Yo! Naruto!" called Shikamaru.

Naruto turned and waved to them.

He ran over to them with a typical smile.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Naruto.

"We were about to head out for some ramen. Want to come?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto looked at the watch Hinata gave him and grimaced.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to take a rain check." Said Naruto.

Shikimaru's jaw dropped and Chouji's potato chip bag fell to the ground.

"Well I got to go! I have to be some place but I'll catch up with you later okay?" asked Naruto.

As Naruto ran off the remaining two ninjas still stood shocked.

"Naruto just turned down ramen?!" said Chouji.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile in Hell…

Demons howled in pain as snow started to fall.

_

* * *

_

"I guess the world's coming to an end." Said Shikamaru.

"Don't say that! I haven't finished my potato chips yet!" said Chouji.

"Come on! We're following him! We need to find out what could be so damn important to turn down ramen!" said Shikamaru.

So Shikamaru and Chouji secretly followed Naruto until they reached the park. They cleverly hid in a bush. It came as a shock to them when Hinata arrived with a picnic basket.

"I don't believe it! He brushed us off for a date!" said Shikamaru.

"What's a crocodile doing there?" asked Chouji.

"I don't know but Naruto sure is beating the hell out of it with that oar." Said Shikamaru.

"BAD CROC!" WHAM! "BAD CROC!" WHAM! "STOP!" WHAM! "FOLLOWING!" WHAM! "US!" WHAM! "ON!" WHAM! "ALL!" WHAM! "OUR!" WHAM! "DATES!" WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The crocodile fell onto it's back unconscious. XX

"I swear that thing is following us or something!" said Naruto.

"But w-where'd t-that oar come from?" asked Hinata.

Naruto looked at Hinata, then at the oar in his hand, then back at Hinata.

"I don't know! It just kind of appeared there." Said Naruto.

"Oh man this such a drag, I don't think this could get anymore troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Chouji.

Shikamaru sighed. He was going to have to do it the hard way.

"_I can see what's happening."_

"What?" asked Chouji.

"_And they don't have a clue!"_

"Who?"

"_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line…our trio's down to two."_

Chouji suddenly looked downcast.

"Oh…"

"_The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere. But with all of this romantic atmosphere, DISASTER'S IN THE AIR!"_

Chouji fell on his back from Shikamaru's yell. He didn't think he had ever heard Shikamaru shout before.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" shouted Chouji.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

Hinata took out some instant ramen and poured into a special bowl she got just for Naruto. She could have sworn she heard someone somewhere say 'That explains a lot'.

_The peace the evening brings. _

As Hinata was pouring some ramen into Naruto's bowl, Naruto was already digging into Hinata's homemade cooking. He truly loved it from the bottom of his heart.

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony. _

Naruto and Hinata started feeding each other the ramen♥.

_With all its living things._

Hinata started to wipe off Naruto's mouth with a napkin lovingly.

Naruto placed a hand on his stomach sadly.

'_So many things to tell her, but how to make her see. The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me.'_ Thought/sang Naruto.

Hinata frowned at seeing Naruto so sad. He usually enjoyed it when she cleaned his messy face.

'_He's holding, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the man I know he is. The man I see inside?'_

"Naruto, is something wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Well, you know I have feelings for you Hinata. And I'm about to tell you something pretty dark about myself...I just hope you'll still feel the same way about me the way I do about you." Said Naruto.

_Can you feel the love tonight? _

Hinata put a finger on his lips. "If it's about the Kyuubi I already know."

"But how?"

"Tsunade wanted to give me a little test before I became your girlfriend. She's quite protective of you. Certain laws don't apply to the Hokage."

_The peace the evening brings. _

In a blink of an eye Naruto enveloped Hinata in a hug.

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony. with all its living things._

Hinata blushed but soon eagerly returned the hug.

"I love you Naruto, nothing will ever change that." Said Hinata.

The two were in pure bliss.

_Can you feel the love tonight? _

Hinata broke the hug much to Naruto's disappointment.

"Naruto, look up." Said Hinata.

_You needn't look too far. _

Naruto looked up to see a meteor shower in the sky.

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties. _

Naruto put an arm around Hinata and pulled her close as they watched the sky.

_Love is where they are._

Meanwhile Chouji and Shikamaru were looking downcast. They had lost yet another valiant warrior to the terror of love.

"_And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed…"_ sung Shikamaru.

"_His carefree days with us our history…"_ sung Chouji.

"_**In short our pal is dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooomed!"**_

Ino appeared from the bush behind them glaring at two ninjas.

"There you two are!" said Ino.

Shikamaru and Chouji froze, she found them.

"You two are coming with me! I'm going shopping and I'm going to need some extra hands and you're elected!" said Ino.

Chouji and Shikamaru held onto each other and started sob uncontrollably as Ino dragged them away by the back of their collars.

"Do you hear something?" asked Hinata.

"Probably just a mother walking her temperamental babies through the park." Said Naruto.

But Naruto didn't really care about that, he was too busy enjoying himself with his girlfriend.

And there you go, at first the part of Timon and Puumba almost went to Kiba and Rock Lee but I find that Shikamaru and Chouji fit the bill much better. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
